(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turning boring head or the like with a bit, placed on the boring rod body for feed radially with respect to the long-axis of the boring head, and whose tool support is designed for feed using a driving piston, powered by a controlled pressure medium, in a way dependent on the desired value of a bore diameter.
(2) The Prior Art
A suggestion has been made for such a boring head in the German specification (Auslegeschrift) No. 2,034,601. This boring head is generally complex in design and only makes possible the fine feed of a single cutting tool or bit. While it is true that suggestions have been made for boring tools with two or more bits, the bits are not designed for fine feed and, in fact, are fixedly supported on the bore rod body.